


That Horrible Morning

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Complicated Relationships, F!Prowl, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Morning After, One Shot, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl wakes up the morning after she lets Scrapper take her virginity.





	

  
Her pounding headache was the first thing that woke her up.  But what snapped her up out of bed were the arms around her torso.

 

Her naked torso.

 

Prowl's headache quickly went to the back of her thoughts as she quickly realized what had happened.  Was happening.  What had occurred.

 

She was naked.  Scrapper was naked.  They were in his bed.  She was hung-over, sore, and she needed to pee.

 

Like right now.

 

But as she bolted out of bed to the bathroom, she noticed that there was already something running down her legs.

 

Oh Primus... oh Primus, they didn't.

 

She had never taken a shower so quickly, not even when she had been forced to take one after her parents sold her to those shady debt collectors to be sold off into prostitution.

 

Prowl let the water hit her only for a second before her hand was already down there.  Touching, feeling... just like Scrapper had been last night.

 

There was something inside of her.

 

As she felt the fluids coat her fingers, Prowl held back a choked sob as she turned off the shower and stumbled out onto the shower floor.

 

Primus... Primus, she had let him.  She had let Scrapper have her virginity.  She had allowed one of her 'owners' to have her.

 

That was it.  It was the end.  She had been able to hold off her inevitable fate for this long, but it was not meant to last.

 

It was her purpose.  It was why Hook had bought her.  To provide stress relief and 'fun' for his sons.

 

She had tried.  She had tried so hard to keep them entertained.  To keep them happy without letting them have the only thing that she had left.

 

But now she had and there was nothing from stopping the others from wanting that last part of her that she had been able to hold onto.

 

"Prowl?"

 

She could almost taste the bile at the back of her throat when she heard Scrapper knock on the door gently.

 

"Are... Do you want me to...? Do you need anything?"

 

Did she need anything?  Maybe some alcohol.  Or a loaded gun.  Or maybe enough cyanide to turn this entire place into nothing but a dissolving pile of filth?

 

"I... I can run to the store to get you whatever you may need.  Prowl?"

 

Right.  She had... they had done-

 

"Med-" Her voice caught in her throat, "Medicine."

 

"Medicine?  For pain? Are you hurt or-?"

 

"Just... Just the Plan B."

 

"...I understand," something scrapped on the other side of door.  "I-I'll be right back.  I left some clothes on the dresser and... and I'll let my brothers know you're not feeling well today."

 

Silence filled the room as Prowl waited for something.  For what, she didn't know, but it was just too much for her to handle.

 

"You should... If you wish to stay, that's fine... but it might be best if you return to your room before Long Haul and Scavenger get back."

 

It was only then that she finally heard a door open and close did she realize that he had finally left.

 

And that was when she finally let the tears fall and her cries flow out of her throat.

 

END


End file.
